The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided is admitted to be prior art.
Captions allow people with hearing difficulties to view dialogues in a text form. Captions may be presented on a display in blocks of words, where each block includes one or more words. For example, two or more words in a first block are simultaneously presented, and subsequently additional words in a second block are simultaneously presented. Each block may be presented at a corresponding time of the dialogue, such that the viewer can follow the dialogue without hearing the sound. However, some people may have difficulties reading or understanding the captions when multiple words in a group are presented simultaneously together.
The foregoing and other features of the present disclosure will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Understanding that these drawings depict only several embodiments in accordance with the disclosure and are, therefore, not to be considered limiting of its scope, the disclosure will be described with additional specificity and detail through use of the accompanying drawings.